


A Kiss on the Chin

by xenakis



Series: Kisses [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drawn for For the <a href="http://miakun.livejournal.com/478084.html">Gwen/Morgana Kiss Meme</a></p><p>(This piece can also be found on <a href="http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/13030.html?#cutid2">Dreamwidth</a> and <a href="http://users.livejournal.com/xenakis_/10460.html#cutid2">Livejournal</a>.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Kiss on the Chin

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for For the [Gwen/Morgana Kiss Meme](http://miakun.livejournal.com/478084.html)
> 
> (This piece can also be found on [Dreamwidth](http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/13030.html?#cutid2) and [Livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/xenakis_/10460.html#cutid2).)


End file.
